Cupcake Kisses
by SkittlesAreAwesome
Summary: Just a little oneshot that wouldn't leave me alone! I should really be working on Changes.  Excerpt- Ginny Weasley. The only girl EVER to resist his charms.  *rated T for language*


A/N- I know i should reallyreallyreally be working on Changes, but this wouldn't leave me alone! Hope you like it, and pleaaase R&R, thankyou lovely people!

Disclaimer - I don't own anything you recognize, all Harry Potter things belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling, I just play with the characters sometimes :) Linkin Park also doesn't belong to me, wish it did though :) xxxx

* * *

><p>Blaise rubbed the bridge of his nose as he made his way down to the kitchens. He could feel a headache coming on, and he was hungry, because McGonagall had made him miss dinner for detention!<p>

_That bloody woman!_

Blaise got to the portrait and tickled the pear (_what a stupid way to get in to the kitchen!_), which giggled loudly, causing the approaching headache to worsen. Grumbling, Blaise stepped through the portrait hole. Walking further in to the large kitchen, Blaise was surprised that no house-elves had run up to him. Surprised, but quite pleased as just the **thought** of their squeaky voices made his headache throb painfully.

_In fact, it seems there's noone in here b-_

Blaise's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an electric guitar, and screaming vocals. Blaise scowled. Following the sound, Blaise spotted a radio-type thing, with a small, thin box on top. Looking round, the Italian also saw a flash of red hair.

_Oh, it's __**her**__…_

Ginny Weasley. The only girl **ever** to resist his charms. Headache suddenly vanishing, and plan quickly forming, Blaise smirked. This was his chance to change her mind.

* * *

><p>Ginny was baking. She liked to bake, to take her mind off school and everything. Tonight, she was baking cupcakes. Just normal, vanilla cupcakes. Ginny had been given an iPod for Christmas by Harry, Hermione and Ron, filled with her favourite music. Hermione lent Ginny her dock whenever she wanted it, so Linkin Park was blaring through the kitchen while Ginny stirred. The house-elves had gone shopping for supplies, and would be gone all weekend, so had left the kitchen with<p>

Ginny - she was making the most of it. Pouring the batter into the cupcake liners, Ginny's thoughts drifted to a certain, dark-haired, Italian Slytherin. A voice came from behind her, and she jumped, spilling the batter all over the tray.

"So, Weasley, what are you doing down here?" Blaise said, smirking. Ginny span round, and, hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was, replied: "Baking".

Her heart sank as she saw Blaise Zabini looking her up and down.

"Why are you covered in batter then?" _Not that I'm complaining, I'd love to lick it off you…_

Ginny looked down and saw that, when Blaise had startled her, she had spilled the mixture down her self, from her neck to the bottom of her apron. _How did I manage to get it all the way up to my neck? Never mind…_

"You made me jump when you spoke, and I was pouring the batter in to the cases!" she snapped.

"Okay, okay, calm down!"

_Uggghhh_

Ginny turned and finished pouring the remaining mixture into the cupcake liners.

"Oh, come on Weasley, I didn't mean to scare you…" Blaise said, almost sounding apologetic to Ginny's ears. **Almost** being the key word.

"Oh, don't pretend to be sorry, Zabini. You're a **Slytherin**, for fuck's sake."

"Oooh, language, Ginny, and I'm not pretending…" He sounded nearer than before, but Ginny thought nothing of it. She laughed mirthlessly, and, placing the cupcakes in the oven, turned round. Blaise was stood behind her, too close.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ginny stuttered, suddenly nervous.

"I'm trying to change your mind" Blaise said, smirking, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Ginny frowned, thinking of what he could mean. It came to her suddenly, and she thought back to last year.

* * *

><p><em>***Flashback***<em>

_Ginny was walking through the castle. It was quiet, because it was Christmas, and nearly everyone had gone home, bar the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and a few assorted students from other houses and years. So, she was minding her own business, helping Luna to find her missing possessions. Suddenly, Ginny stopped walking. Not because she wanted to, because she couldn't walk any further. Something was stopping her… Ginny looked up, and saw the thing she dreaded most. Enchanted mistletoe. One of Fred and George's new inventions, you were stuck under the mistletoe until someone else came under it and kissed you. And it couldn't just be a peck. Oh no, it had to be a proper, full-frontal snog. Why Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea, was beyond Ginny. Grumbling to herself, Ginny leant against the wall and waited, knowing that it could be a long time before someone came. After about ten minutes, Ginny heard footsteps, and swearing as another unfortunate person realised they would have to snog someone. _

"_Well, Weasley, looks like we're going to have to kiss" a voice drawled from behind her. Turning Ginny saw Blaise Zabini._

"_Looks like it Zabini" she replied, walking over to him._

_He pulled her towards him, brushing his lips lightly against hers, then deepening the kiss. Ginny shivered. The kiss ended as suddenly as it had started as Ginny pulled away, and walked off._

"_Did you not enjoy that Weasley?" Blaise called after her - Ginny could almost __**hear**__ the smirk in his voice. _

"_I've had better Zabini" she shouted back, not even bothering to look at him._

_For the rest of the holidays and the year, Ginny could feel his eyes on her everywhere she went. Ginny ignored him, relishing the feeling that she had one over on the good looking Italian, even though he was a Slytherin. Blaise sent her notes to ask her out, but Ginny threw them in the fire. Eventually, Blaise gave up. Ginny was pleased he has finally got the message. After all, it was just a Slytherin trick, wasn't it?_

***EndFlashback***

* * *

><p>Ginny shivered again as she remembered the kiss. His arms looped around her waist reminded her too much of the feel of his mouth on hers, the heat of his body pressed against hers…<p>

"Oh, give it up, Zabini, I'm not stupid, that was just a Slytherin trick! Probably a dare from your best friend **Draco**, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't actually."

Ginny laughed humourlessly again.

"Of course" she said, pulling away, and realising they had been stood in the embrace for a good twenty minutes, checked on the cupcakes. Pulling them out of the oven and putting them on a cooling rack, Ginny began to stir up the butter cream for the topping. Blaise came up behind her again, pressing against her back. He dipped his fingers into the butter cream and painted it down her neck.

"Zabini, what are you do-" Ginny was cut off as Blaise began to kiss and lick the cream from her neck. She involuntarily let out a moan before realising who it was.

"Zabini, get the fuck away from me!" Ginny hissed angrily, moving to the table on which the cupcakes sat. She began to swirl butter cream onto the tops of them.

"But, Ginn-eeeyy…" Blaise said, sounding very childish.

"Oh, just bloody go away! I don't like you, Zabini, get over it and go sleep with Greengrass!" Ginny smirked as Blaise shuddered at the thought.

"No" Blaise was suddenly whispering against her ear, too close yet again.

Ginny turned round, presumably to tell him to piss off, but as she did, her lips met his in a way she remembered all too well. Parting her lips slightly, Ginny deepened the kiss. Abruptly, Ginny pulled away, and Blaise found himself with a cupcake in his mouth. Ginny walked away, shouting back at him "See you around, Blaise".

Blaise smirked, licking the butter cream from is mouth and tasting Ginny.

_This won't be the last time, Ginny Weasley. Not by a long shot…_

* * *

><p>AN- Sooo, just a little oneshot! Hope you enjoyed it! Btw, Linkin Park is just amazing (and so is fanon Blaise) :)

Pleasepleaseplease review? Virtual cupcakes if you do :L

Thankyou peoples,

Becca

P.S - there may be a sequel once i get over my writers block on changes :)


End file.
